Fanka
by Optymistka
Summary: Mia była ich fanką od samego początku. Próbowała nawet się z nimi skontaktować-wysyłała e-maile,wkradała się na imprezy charytatywne i wszędzie tam, gdzie chociaż jeden z nich mógł się gdy jednak nie udało jej się zwrócić ich uwagi. Nawet po tym, jak bohatersko próbowała staranować Doombota jej ukochaną toyotą, pozostała dla nich zwykłą śmiertelniczką.


**AN: Historia jest też na Wattpadzie i to najprawdopodobniej tam będę ją częściej poprawiać i aktualizować, a tu postaram się publikować już w miarę przemyślane rozdziały. Chciałam tylko zobaczyć, czy tego typu fanfik kogokolwiek interesuje :)**

 **Full summary:** Mia była ich fanką od samego początku - kolekcjonowała poświęcone im artykuły w gazetach, z zapartym tchem oglądała ich wyczyny w wieczornych wiadomościach, a nawet ryzykowała życie, podchodząc pod ogarnięte przez płomienie budynki i starając się zobaczyć pomimo gryzącego dymu, jak pomagają uwięzionym w mieszkaniach ludziom. Próbowała się też z nimi skontaktować - wysyłała e-maile, wkradała się na imprezy charytatywne, konferencje prasowe i wszędzie tam, gdzie chociażby jeden z nich miał szansę się pojawić. Nigdy jednak nie udało jej się zwrócić ich uwagi. Nawet po tym, jak bohatersko próbowała staranować Doombota jej ukochaną toyotą, pozostała dla nich zwykłą śmiertelniczką, niczym nie różniącą się od milionów innych młodych kobiet. Była to jasna wiadomość: Avengersi nigdy nie odwzajemnią jej uczuć, niezależnie od tego, co zrobi. Czas się poddać, zapomnieć i zacząć nowe życie bez superbohaterów. Jednakże, jak często bywa w takich sytuacjach, nic nie idzie tak, jak powinno. To, co miało być definitywnym końcem, okazuje się dopiero początkiem. Strzeżcie się, Avengersi, bo Fanka znów ma was na celowniku.

* * *

\- No, przykro mi, kochanieńka. Ten wrak to się nadaje już tylko na złom - stwierdził mechanik. Mia spojrzała na starszego mężczyznę błagalnie, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami i przeczesał ręką siwe włosy.

\- Nawet pan jej dobrze nie obejrzał! - rzuciła ze złością, starając się ukryć desperację. Jakkolwiek głupio to brzmiało, polubiła te nieco twarde siedzenia, trochę zacinające się pasy i zgrabną kierownicę, która potrafiła się niemiłosiernie nagrzać w cieplejsze dni. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie stać jej było na nowy samochód.

\- Mała, spójrz coś ty z tą maszyną zrobiła! - Mechanik parsknął, kręcąc głową i przesuwając dłonią po zmasakrowanej masce samochodu. - Szyby wybite, deska rozdzielcza - unicestwiona, bo inaczej to się tego nie da nazwać... Cały przód zgnieciony. To cud, że żyjesz, dziewczyno.

Mia wzruszyła ramionami, ale, kiedy tylko mechanik się odwrócił do niej plecami, skrzywiła się, przypominając sobie sytuację, która doprowadziła do całego tego bałaganu. Przynajmniej miała na tyle rozsądku, aby wskoczyć w ostatniej chwili na tylne siedzenie, zamiast szarżować na Doombota, dociskając gaz do dechy w fotelu kierowcy. Cóż, jak nietrudno się domyślić, konstrukcja doktora Victora von Dooma okazała się nieco wytrzymalsza, niż Mia przypuszczała. Cholerny robot zarobił co najwyżej parę zadrapań - widziała, jak latał za Iron Manem, kiedy policjanci wyciągali ją z samochodu, parę chwil po zderzeniu.

\- To co, kasujemy?

\- Kasujemy - zgodziła się z westchnięciem.

* * *

Gorący kubek parzył jej dłonie, ale Mia była zbyt zajęta wpatrywaniem się w swój telefon, aby to zauważyć. W końcu odstawiła swoją herbatę i sięgnęła po komórkę - tylko po to, aby się znów zawahać i odłożyć ją z powrotem na stolik. Schowała twarz w dłoniach.

Pieniądze, które dostała za oddanie samochodu, nie wystarczą jej do końca miesiąca. Zalegała z czynszem, mijał termin spłaty kolejnej raty kredytu, który wzięła na samochód, a manager kawiarni, w której pracowała, już od jakiegoś czasu mruczał pod nosem, że trzeba będzie uciąć parę etatów.

Wzdychając, wzięła telefon ponownie i szybko wybrała numer swojej siostry. No cóż, czasem trzeba schować dumę do kieszeni. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Kamila nie obróci tego wszystkiego w wielką awanturę. Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiały, nieźle się pokłóciły... o Avengersów, nie inaczej, a teraz Mia była zmuszona prosić o pomoc właśnie z ich powodu. Ach, ta słodka ironia losu.

\- Kamila Wilks - odezwała się osoba po drugiej stronie i Mia poczuła wielką ulgę. Przynajmniej siostra nie zamierzała jej ignorować.

\- Hej, Milka, to ja, Mia. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - Jej własny głos był dziwnie cienki... skruszony. Czy w końcu uwierzyła swojej siostrze, która twierdziła, że Avengersi tylko zatruwają jej życie? - Ja... Wiesz, zrobiłam głupstwo... Ale zbroja tego robota była mocniejsza i teraz... - jąkała się, nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć.

 _Boże, przecież ja się prawie dla nich zabiłam,_ uświadomiła sobie i przez chwilę nie mogła wydusić ani jednego słowa.

\- Możemy się spotkać? P-proszę. Głupio mi o tym mówić przez telefon... - Po drugiej stronie nadal trwała cisza. Przez chwilę Mia myślała, że Kamila rozłączyła się, ale w końcu jej siostra odezwała się cicho.

\- Mia... - jęknęła Kamila z czułością, jakby w ogóle nie pamiętała o ich ostatniej kłótni. - Ja... Ja zaraz do ciebie przyjadę, poczekaj. Nie ruszaj się stamtąd. I nie martw się, przede wszystkim się nie martw, to bardzo niezdrowe. Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochana. Przejdziemy przez to razem!

Zanim Mia zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć krótki, drażniący dźwięk oznajmił, że połączenie zostało zakończone. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie rozumiała tego ostatniego zdania siostry - brzmiało jakby Kamila przygotowywała się, aby odbyć z nią terapię, a przecież Mia tylko próbowała staranować maszynę do zabijania swoim zdecydowanie nieopancerzonym, małym autkiem... Cóż, może faktycznie wizyta u psychologa byłaby dobrym pomysłem. Drogim, ale dobrym.

A jeśli Kamila chciała znów stać się częścią jej życia? Na samą myśl Mii zrobiło się ciepło w środku. Brakowało jej siostry przez te parę tygodni, w końcu, zanim się pokłóciły, były prawie nierozłączne.

Swojego czasu jej siostra sama zdawała się uwielbiać Avengersów i przez te parę tygodni razem wkradały się na imprezy charytatywne, oglądały wiadomości i kolekcjonowały wszelkie poświęcone superbohaterom artykuły. W zasadzie to nawet teraz Mia nie rozumiała, dlaczego Kamili tak nagle się odmieniło. Kiedy tylko próbowała pytać, kończyło się to krzykiem i złością po obu stronach.

 _Poczekamy, zobaczymy,_ stwierdziła w końcu.


End file.
